


At The Race

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 31: What’s your favorite alternate universe/reality way for them to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Race

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma was nervous. She had missed several workouts due to an illness and she wondered how well she would do in this marathon tune-up race she really had no choice in doing. She had a plethora of tissue packets stuffed in her hydration vest since her nose just wasn’t cooperating.

She looked around at the other runners, looking for the number 18 sticker that meant they weren’t doing the half marathon. Emma did a double take on the gorgeous brunette bobbing up and down, warming up, about five feet away from her.

It was at that moment that the woman turned around as if sensing eyes on her. Emma got a thumbs up and a smile. She nodded back but the stranger turned around again.

The ass in those capris were doing things to her senses. _I should just run behind her._

The morning crisp air was killing her lungs. Having bronchitis and running was about the most idiotic thing she could be doing. But she was not about to throw away all that training for the marathon that was only six weeks away. _You got this, Swan._

The race started. Emma kept an easy pace, hoping her semi congested lungs would behave. She occupied herself with thoughts of the beautiful brunette. She’s probably already at the finish line. Those quads looked really strong. Briefly, the blonde got visions of those same strong legs wrapped around her.

It was at the 13 mile mark that she spotted the person she had decided somewhere around mile 10, would be her future wife. It only took a second for her to understand how she could have caught up. The stranger was severely limping.

“Hey, what happened?” Emma asked once she was beside her.

She saw brown eyes spark with recognition.

“I’ve developed an excruciating blister. Unfortunately, I’m considering a DNF.”

“What! No. Wait, I can help.”

Emma received an incredulous look.

“Seriously. Come on, let’s move on to the sidewalk.”

The brunette nodded.

Both women groaned when they sat off to the side. After running for so long, the sudden change in position did crazy things on muscles.

“My name is Emma.” She introduced herself while she reached for the woman’s foot.

“Regina.” The brunette watched as the blonde gently removed her sneaker and then her sock.

Emma inspected the area then rummaged through the pockets of her camelbak.

“I get blisters all the time so I always come prepared.” She opened up the blister pack.

“Aren’t you messing up your time by helping me?”

Emma shook her head. “I’m just getting over bronchitis. Since I’m still sick, I’m just using the race as a training run.” Emma looked up and smiled. “Figured I’ve already paid for the race, so…”

After the blonde was done, Regina put on her sock and sneaker back. She jumped a few times and wiggled her foot. “Wow! It feels great!”

Emma whooped. “Glad I could help a damsel in distress.” She bowed.

Regina laughed. “Could I maybe make it up to you?” The woman sounded shy all of a sudden. “Maybe we can have dinner after the race?”

“I can’t wait.” Emma winked. “Now go, I’ll see you at the finish line.”

The blonde watched Regina take off like a rocket. Emma started running again, her Garmin indicating her pace was the fastest it’d been since starting.

_Bronchitis? What bronchitis?_

FIN


End file.
